


Daniel Knows

by rinkle



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear I didn't touch anything. It just...happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel Knows

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. Story is mine but I'm not getting paid.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. Story is mine but I'm not getting paid.

 **Archive:** If you want, but please let me know.

 **Daniel Knows**

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, hi, Jack."

"Daniel."

"I swear I didn't touch anything. It just...happened."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Jaacck..."

"Just don't move, okay, Daniel? You think you can do that?"

"Do I look like I'm moving?"

"Don't get snarky at the person who's saving your butt, yet again."

"Well, you don't have to take so much pleasure in it."

"Does this look like me taking pleasure in it?"

"Actually I admit it, I was wrong; you're reveling in it."

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Teal'c?"

"Are you and Daniel Jackson all right?"

"Yeah, Teal'c, we're fine. Daniel just stuck his nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Oh, very funny, Jack. You must've worked on that one for hours."

"Do you want me to leave you here?"

* * *

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"I have a problem."

"Only one?"

"I need to sneeze."

"Oh, for...don't sneeze, unless you want a concussion."

"Great advice, Jack."

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"Is everything all right? Teal'c said something about Daniel's nose."

"Everything's fine, Sam...Ahhh...choo...aghh..."

"Daniel?"

"Well, what do you know, good work, Daniel. He's fine, Carter, just going to have a hell of a headache. That'll teach you for being nosy."

"Aghh..."

"Oh, hadn't realised you were conscious again. How are you feeling?"

"Noseous."

"So you're allowed to make jokes?"

"It was my nose."

* * *

"I hope it hasn't downloaded all the Ancients' snot into your nose."

"Jack!"

"If you start sneezing purple-"

"Hang on, why purple?"

"Who knows what colour the Ancients' snot is? As I was saying if you start sneezing any colours other than normal, we'll send you to the Asgard to get your nose vacuumed out."

"Jack, if you don't stop, I'll tell Teal'c and Sam something embarrassing about you. And if I can't think of anything, I'll make something up."

"Nostradanus."

"Jack! Achoo!"

"Well, the Ancients' snot isn't purple, Daniel."

"But I don't think bright blue is normal..."


End file.
